Michael Gough (voice actor)
Michael Gough (born December 3, 1956 in San Jose, California)Bio on official websiteFamily Tree Legends is an American voice actor and singer. Television roles Notable roles in television animation include: *Dog from WordWorld * Don Diego de la Vega and The lead role in The New Adventures of Zorro * "Goof Troop" - Fester Swollen (5 episodes) * He replaced Howard Morris for the role of Gopher in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Winnie the Pooh Spookable Pooh, Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving, Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You, Winnie the Pooh Franken Pooh, A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving and House of Mouse * Colonel Spigot in TaleSpin * Raphael (TMNT) in the final season of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) (following Rob Paulsen's departure from the role) He is also known for doing: * Joe, Tony's Italian restaurant employee, from Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure * The voice of the villain Tim Scam, Scientist in the cartoon series Totally Spies! * Lt. Steel, SCAT Member #2 from Ben 10 * He also played the role of Imatcho in The Emperor's New School episode "The Bride of Kuzco" * Oracle, Althor, Bouncer, R.C., Werewolf from W.I.T.C.H. * CIA Agent #6, CIA Agent #7, Sea Critter, Announcer, Guy Golfer, TV Dad, Chef, Painter, Geek, Daisy the Chupacabra from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Drill Sergeant Payne, MP #2 from What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Captain Glosterman, Professor, Reporter from Duck Dodgers * Coach VanderGroverGrover from Fatherhood * Shrek (singing voice) in Far Far Away Idol * Daddy O'Possum from Chalkzone * RoBattle Announcer, Singer, Robinator from Rocket Power * Sampson from Danny Phantom episode "One of a Kind" * Bunny, Fatty, Man #2 from My Life as a Teenage Robot episode "Shell Game" * Professor Henry Moss from Justice League episode "A Knight of Shadows: Part 1" * Rwiti Himona - Balloon Operator from The Wild Thornberrys episode "Hot Air" * Theodore McGill from Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand * Detective Le Foo, Gray Fox from Jackie Chan Adventures episode "Origami" * George Washington, Freud's Patient, Paul Revere's Father, Dr. Livingstone from Time Squad * Cosmosis, Henry Dribble, Scrawny from Men in Black: The Series episode "The Zero to Superhero Syndrome" * Grimsley from Max Steel episode "Extreme" * Jackie Chan in The PJs episode "The Last Affirmative Action Hero" * Black in Cross * Max's Boss from Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Hawkman and Captain Cold in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies uncredited *Kevin Campbell from Famous 5: On the Case Roles in video games Gough has also provided voice characterizations for many computer games, including: * Lord Faa, Gyptian Hunter, Injured Sailor - The Golden Compass * Mission Briefing, Debriefing - Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation - (uncredited) * Medevan Knight - Summoner 2 * Doctor, Royal Official, Magic Researcher - Eternal Sonata (as Well Hoyle) * Heimdall - Too Human * Sorcerer - The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king * Tassadar - StarCraft * Rufus, Theme Park Owner, Tiger - Over the Hedge * Ardeth - The Mummy Returns video game * Canid Captain, Canid Crew, Commander - Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon * Deckard Cain (aka Cain the Elder) - Diablo, Diablo II and Diablo III * Sorcerer - Diablo * Jin Uzuki - Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse * Jin Uzuki, Aizen Magus - Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra * Dan Smith - Killer7 * Sherudo Garo, Soldiers - Time Crisis * Paparazzo Fish, Additional voices - Shark Tale * Mitsuhide Akechi - Samurai Warriors (uncredited) * Hermes, Demelion, Centaur - Rise of the Argonauts * Osmund Saddler - Resident Evil 4 * Russian Soldier - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Johnny Sasaki, Soldiers - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Narrator, Werewolf - Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Chief Miles O' Brien, Obsidian Order Male, Bajoran Monk - ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Fallen * Captain Price - Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2 * Private Anthony Carmine - Gears of War * Private Benjamin Carmine, Private Anthony Carmine - Gears of War 2 * Clay Carmine - Gears of War 3 * Gnasty Gnorc, Sadiki, Claude, Cleetus, Bruno, Cyprin, Nevin, Astor - Spyro the Dragon * Gnasty Gnorc, The Professor - Spyro: A Hero's Tail * Jack Thayer, Francis Dyke, Frank Prentice, Arthur Lewis, James Paintin - Titantic Explorer * Shrek - Shrek * Shrek, King Harold, Knight, Peasant - Shrek 2 * Shrek, Announcer - Shrek the Third * Shrek - Madagascar Kartz and Shrek Forever After * Blue Monkey, Pipotron Blue - Ape Escape Academy * Blue Monkey - Ape Escape 3 * Civil War Egineer, Battlestation Commander - Star Trek: Klingon Academy * Airspeeder Pilot, Battle Droid, Rebel Hovercraft Captain, Sith Knight, Fast Bike Driver, Zalor Minister - Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * M.O.D.O.K. - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * Solaufein - Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Franklin Payne - Arcanum * The Rumpus Machine - Oblivious Films (Macheath) * Narclastese, Additional voices - Shadow of Rome * Zhou Yu - Dynasty Warriors 5, Dynasty Warriors 6 * PFC John Walker - Project Snowblind * Schiffer, Aussie #2, Pilot #1, White Marine #1 - Men of Valor * Hyperbolic, Giga - Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure * Dionysus - Herc's Adventures * Elder Lyons - Fallout 3 * Prince Charming, Playing Cards - Disney's Villains' Revenge * Cocoon Inhabitants - Final Fantasy XIII * Various - Final Fantasy XIV * Harry Beeman, Honey Scientist, Male Bee - Bee Movie Game * Gopher - Kingdom Hearts II * Gunman #1, Gunman #5, Group Leader #2 - Samurai Western * E. Grafton, Additional voices - Doom 3 * Beckett & Gimble - Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines * Serbian Soldiers - Uncharted 2: Among Thieves * Vandal - Summoner 2 * Wise Elf, Male, Additional voices - Dragon Age: Origins * Speckles - G-Force * Bessus - ''Soviet Strike * Kenny the Kid, Salvatore O'Hanrahan - Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist * Narrator - Lost Odyssey * Dog - JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain * Additional voices - Area 51 * Additional voices - Assassin's Creed II * Additional voices - Champions: Return to Arms * Additional voices - Gothic 3 * Additional voices - Lost Planet 2 * Additional voices - Predator: Concrete Jungle * Additional voices - Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix * Additional voices - Spider Man 3 * Additional voices - The Saboteur (2009 video game) References External links * Official Website * Category:Actors from California Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:Living people Category:1956 births Category:People from San Jose, California pt:Michael Gough fi:Michael Gough (ääninäyttelijä)